Stay- Matthew and Jane
by edwardbellanessie4eva
Summary: Jane is now un-binded and gentle and kind like she was when she was human. Matt is heartbroken and a sworn enemy of the Volturi. Against all odds the pair form an unlikely bond. Could this be the beginning of love? A The Reason- Alec and Rachelle Novella
1. Unbinded

JANE'S POV

The blood on the walls dripped onto the floors and flowed like a river towards me. The blood on my pale, naked body was all over, making my blonde hair a sickly red color.

There screams echoed in my head. I pressed my hands against my ears, whimpering at the sounds. No matter what I did though I couldn't block them out.

Images of fires, blood and decapitated beings flashed through my mind.

People screamed as I looked at them. My hands shook in terror.

What the hell did they do to me? I told them I just wanted to help people. That I wanted to leave with Alec, Eleazear and Carmen. But then a woman appeared and for some reason I stayed.

I didn't want to leave. I loved them too much to leave. There milky red ruby eyes haunted me. I was thankful they saved me and Alec but I hated that they used us.

Especially Alec. He would have joined because I did. He became a monster so he could stay with me. Just like he promised when we were put at the stake and the flames were starting to burn at our ankles.

Father, Angelo and everyone else in town were clapping and cheering. They thought they had gotten rid of the evil in the town. They were wrong. Aro, Cauis, Marcus, Eleazear, Felix and Demetri saved us and turned us.

They killed most of the village people but they saved dad, Angelo and a few other survivors that I knew alive for us. We were thirsty and crazed. Without thinking we killed them.

Angelo came back though. When he first came back I was happy and then Alec started going weird again. When we came back from Forks he stopped talking to me and grew distant it wasn't until Gianna died he started being himself again. But then Angelo joined and things got worse.

I cried at the thoughts of our death. How dad cut my long curly hair, raped me and left me in that damp basement with that sickly burning tar over my eyes.

Alec stayed with me, his own body battered from Angelo and Dad's rage. His hands had been stuck together with the burning tar.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked me. I jumped in alarm, forgetting I was nude, to see Cynthia standing there.

She looked away as I quickly grabbed my clothes and put them on.

"I'm okay," I lied.

"You sure? I heard you crying," Cynthia replied, unconvinced.

I was about to say something but the broken gasps and tearless sobs I had been holding in broke out.

Cynthia's expression softened and she clicked her tongue, "Rachelle told me what happened. Come hang out with me for awhile."

Surprised I nodded and followed her.


	2. Cynthia's Room

JANE'S POV

Cynthia led me down a long hallway lit by candles on the walls. She then opened a door to a room, the sound of soft rap music playing.

I swallowed. I didn't really want to go in there if her coven was in there.

Cynthia turned and noticed my discomfort, "its okay it's my room if they say anything I'll just ask them to leave."

I was about to argue with her when she grabbed me by my sleeve and pulled me into the room with her.

The room was dark but lit by red lanterns, pictures of famous places and people on the walls.

A boy with blonde and brown dreadlocks was throwing a dart at a bright yellow dart board, the blonde boy from before was sitting on a leather chair watching him.

A girl was sitting at a table, wearing a pair of plastic gloves rubbing an orange liquid into her blonde hair. The moment she saw me she narrowed her eyes.

"You sure have a lot of nerve coming here. Just because you're the princess of this place doesn't mean you can do whatever you like. Especially hurting my brother," she snapped like a serpent.

The two boys looked over, the one with the dreads just shrugged; the other one looked at me with pure and utter hatred.

"Excuse me?" I replied, not sure of what she was going on about.

"Don't try to deny it."

What was she talking about? I looked back over to the blonde haired boy. Then an image of him writhing in pain on the concrete ground made me scared.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, my hands starting to shake.

The girl looked taken back by my words and turned to Cynthia, "Uh can you please explain to me what's going on?"

"Sure thing. Come on, Jane, " Cynthia said turning around and walking into a room.

I followed the two of them into the room. It was huge with a nice bed and dresser. A light crystal chandlier was hanging from the ceiling.

They both sat down on luxorious silken chairs.

"Okay Jane sit down and help me tell Ash what you told me."

I reluctantly sat down on the floor of the room and crossed my ankles, "Okay. I don't know where to start though."

"From the beginning would be nice," Ashleigh muttered.

Cynthia nudged her in the ribs and gave her a soft glare. Ashleigh rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Um well can I just start from how I met the Volturi?"

"Yeah that's fine," Cynthia beamed.

Why was she being so nice to me? All I had ever done was do mean and terrible things. Why was she treating me differently?

"When I was fifteen Alecai or Alec as we all know him as and I were sentenced to burn at the stake for 'witch craft'.

Just as we were about to die Alec promised me he would always be there for me no matter what.

It was then we heard screaming and a group of men saved us. But they bit us and we woke up in Voltearra. We tried to escape but they found us.

Aro promised us he would care for us and see to our every desire if we stayed with him. Alec and I were eager to agree to his proposal but then we met Eleazear and Carmen.

They told us what the Volturi did in this world and how we were going to help them acheive there vile acts of 'justice'. So Alec and I decided we were going to leave with Eleazear and Carmen, but Aro found out and demanded why.

I told Alec I would speak to Aro and thank him for everything. But when I got there Aro had a woman with him known as Chelsea.

She trapped me and before I blanked out she said that she was going to make me love Aro, Caius and Marcus.

And just moments ago when Rachelle attacked me she brought me back and broke the binds that held me."

Ashleigh went quiet. Cynthia smiled at me in comfort. I felt uneasy. Whatever the reason it didn't mean anything.

There was no excuse for killing people.

Considering how many people I have killed nothing could wash the blood on my hands.

"Okay, whatever. But if your telling the truth then why are you still wearing there uniform?" Ashleigh asked.

"I...uh-

"Well that's the other reason I brought her here. Nothing better than a fashion make over!" Cynthia cried jumping up and down.

"A what?"

Ashleigh snorted and laughed, "Okay have fun. I'm going to finish dying my hair."

"Just don't tell anyone my binds are broken!" I cried out to her.

Why was Cynthia being so nice to me? She went over to her cupboard and within two seconds she pulled a short white dress with cutout floral patterns.

I sighed and thought 'How is this supposed to let people know I'm not with the volturi anymore?'

I was about to go into her dressing room and dress into the black dress she had given me when the door to her lounge room slammed loudly.


	3. I'll Kill You

MATT'S POV

Jane and Cynthia were in the other room talking. Why in the hell was she here? Why in the hell should I allow her to be here?

I owed her nothing. And what in the hell was 'her binds'? She was a sadistic witch bitch who took pride in killing innocent lives. It was because of her and Alec I couldn't live happily.

They took the one person I ever loved away from me. Thinking of Peppa hurt. It was like becoming a vampire except the pain of the venom didn't go away.

The night before she died I proposed. We were planning on going to Vegas in the morning to become husband and wife.

But because she hadn't hunted for a while she attacked a little boy, turns out she didn't suck out all of the venom and he turned.

The Volturi found out not long after, Peppa ran off, hoping they wouldn't find her.

By the time I had finally gotten to her she was an ashy pile. After that I went rogue. Simon and Ashleigh bumped into me at least once a month, checking up to see if I was okay.

It wasn't until they met Lucas and Cynthia I started living again. C.C was the bestest friend I could have, she half filled the gap in my heart.

When we met Rachelle and Ingrid I kind of hoped something would happen between me and Rachelle, but she wasn't my type. I liked girls who were feisty and incredible to look at.

I wanted a girl who knew how to look after herself, a girl who didn't need to rely on their man.

It wasn't that Rachelle wasn't extremely gorgeous, she just didn't check out for me. Jane was hot and feisty, but if she wasn't a sadistic bitch and a member of the family who killed my Peppa I would have been chasing her since day one.

But she seemed different. Why would she even hang out with Cynthia? I didn't know Jane, but I sure heard stuff about her. She was the type of girl who would hang out with guys and have no care for girls, especially ones like Cynthia.

"Hey ass wipe your turn," Simon joked.

"You sure? You're just going to get your ass kicked," I replied with a laugh.

"Just throw the freaking dart."

I laughed again and got three bulls eyes. Simon spat onto the ground and tried again. He got a bull's eye, double twenty and a twenty.

We played a little longer until Lucas came into the room, fuming mad. One thing we all learned since being in this coven was never to piss off Lucas.

He was a cool guy and everything but once he got into the 'kill zone' he wouldn't go back. When it came to a fight with Lucas he wouldn't know when to stop.

I remember one time when he and Simon got into a fight, C.C tried to stop Lucas. He ended up hitting her across the room.

The rest of the night all we heard was them two. It was the only way they ever made up when something happened.

Ashleigh and Simon didn't mind, but I did. I hated being lonely, the only one in our coven without a mate. Sometimes I wondered if I was going to be alone forever.

"Stupid Felix!" He snapped.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"He says he can't protect Ingrid. That he's got bigger issues to deal with!"

"Screw him. Ingrid will be fine; I mean she's hanging out with Aro and that all day. Knowing them they wouldn't want to anger you," Simon told him.

"I guess so. Where's Cynthia?"

"She's in the next room with Jane," I told him.

"Jane? Like Alec's twin Sister Jane?"

"Yep. Don't ask us why she's here. Cynthia bought her in," Simon explained.

Lucas stormed off into the other room where Jane and Cynthia were. They came out moments later.

"Meeting now! Jane I don't want Aro knowing about this so you're going to have to leave!" Lucas snapped.

Jane nodded and made her way to leave; her eyes a shiny red as if she was crying.

Cynthia stopped her from leaving, "We can trust her. She won't do anything."

"Cynthia let's not have this argument please. Just get her out!"

Cynthia shook her head, "No. She's staying. If you want her gone, then I'm going with her." Lucas clenched his teeth, "I'm not arguing with you Cynthia! Get her out!"

"Just trust me on this, please."

"Fine. Then were over."

Everyone went quiet. At first I thought Lucas was kidding, but the look on his face was serious and horrifying.

"I'm just going to leave," Jane said, breaking the silence.

She hurried out of the room. Cynthia closed her eyes for a few moments.

"As I was saying. We need to leave soon, Aro's very interested in us and that means he's going to want to split us apart. We also need to beware of Cody. He's newborn, C.C and Leigh know a lot about newborns and he's not going to be a slice of heaven to deal with," Lucas said.

Shit. He called Cynthia and Ashleigh by their nicknames. He never called Cynthia C.C, so he must have been serious about them two breaking up. He only ever called Ashleigh, 'Leigh' when he knew she would be difficult.

It was true they had experience with newborns. Not long ago in Seattle there was a newborn rampage, Leigh and C.C went there for a shopping spree, unaware of the situation and ran into a small group of them. If it wasn't for some kid called Diego that was among them that night. C.C and Leigh would have been shredded to pieces. Both of them then studied the newborn stage of vampires religiously. How to kill them and how to defend yourself from them.

Cynthia and Ashleigh were like a family. Ashleigh the mother and Cynthia the teenage daughter.

"We can handle 'em. Rachelle killed Cody once she can do it again," Ashleigh snapped, standing next to a shocked C.C.

"That's different. Cody was human; he wasn't as strong and fast as he is now."

"The Newborn stage only last for a few months. Estimating how long he's been vampire, he should be at the end of his newborn age."

"We don't know that for sure!"

"Look, Lucas! We can handle this! We're the second most talented coven there is! The Cullen's are next and they survived an attack of almost 20 newborns and the Volturi!"

Lucas went quiet. I could tell he was stressed, angry and heartbroken. C.C meant everything to him. He didn't mean to treat her in such ways as he did, but he never meant it.

"Just be on the lookout and protect yourself a bit better," he said leaving the room into his bedroom.

Cynthia bit her lip and looked over at the open bedroom door. I sighed got up and left the room. I walked down the hall until I was in my own. I took off my shirt and shoes and sat down in one of the wicker chairs in my room.

A picture of Peppa on the cupboard next to my bed. I grabbed it and kissed her lips.

"I miss you baby. More than you could possibly imagine," I told her through a cracked voice.

JANE'S POV

I sat in my room looking at the wall. Was Cynthia coming to see me? Not possible. Lucas said they were over; she probably wanted to fix things. But I wasn't concerned about that. I was concerned if she could keep my secret. I didn't want to be binded again. I killed too many innocent lives; I didn't want to kill more.

Especially not for them three sick mutts. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes.

_The sun was up. We were standing in one line, a wild red hot fire next to me. Alec, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Felix, Demetri, Afton, Chelsea and I were taking in the crime scene. The accused were standing in front of us. The man had to be about fifty, his eyes a glowing red. A small girl was clinging to his leg. She was about four and had blood red eyes. Blood through her hair and on her small body. I smiled at her and then she screamed. The man tried to protect her but I just looked at him and he was the one screaming, Felix and Demetri grabbed the man, Alec close behind them. I for one went to the girl and picked her up. She had stopped screaming but was looking at me in surprise. I turned to Alec as he blinded the man, who moaned for his sight. I smiled in deep satisfaction as Felix and Demetri tore him up. The girl started to scream again. I grabbed her by her hair and pulled it off, half of her head connected. Then I chucked her distorted body into the raging fire just as Felix, Demetri and Alec did for the man._

_Aro smiled at us, "Nice work my children. I didn't expect such success on our second outing; this is a day of celebration." _

_I smiled, "Yes it is. Alec don't you think so?"_

"_Yes I do sister," Alec replied, not smiling but nodding in approval._

I opened my eyes in alarm, scared by the sudden memory. The girl stood right in front of me, by my door.

"Why? Why did you kill me?" She asked, upset.

"AHH!" I screamed.

I ran out of the room and ran into Matt.

"Watch were you're going!" He snapped.

"Sorry," I apologized looking down at the floor.

He walked past, but then stopped, "Why were you hanging out with C.C?"

"She…um… knew I was upset so she let me hang out with her."

"Ok. But if you do anything to hurt her or anyone else in my coven I'll kill you," He sneered before leaving.


End file.
